


Truth

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destroy all that which is a lie so that the truth may flourish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Leeanne

 

 

<i>Destroy all which is evil so that all which is good may flourish.</i>

They had discussed their tattoos earlier, when they were both sober. 

"It has to have meaning," Connor had said. 

"For the past and the future," Murph agreed. 

They had both decided on Latin words. On words that had already provided the foundation of their past and would continue providing a foundation for their future. 

Connor chose Veritas, Latin for truth. Murph chose Aequitas, Latin for justice. 

Now their tattoos had a personal meaning, for both their past and their futures.   
 

* * *

  


They were both laughing as they entered the tattoo parlor. A little too much to drink and they were both leaning on each other, whispering in different languages and laughing, too drunk to even notice the smell of each other's breath. The guy at the parlor almost refused to tattoo them at all, but they finally managed to convince him. 

They could be very convincing when they wanted to be.   
 

* * *

  


With the needle buzzing over Connor's skin, he hesitantly reached for Murphy's hand. Green eyes met hazel and Murphy's fingers interlaced with his brother's. Nothing was said. They were already accustomed to giving each other comfort without a word being uttered. Some said it was a sixth sense. 

They would just smile and look at each other. They were twins.   
 

* * *

  


  * 2 weeks later * 



Murphy was staring at his hand, at the tattoo, and the way that it appeared as if the word were tattooed across Connor's stomach. 

Another friend lost today, another life ended without reason. The tears had long dried up and they were both lying on the bed, they could only afford one, watching each other and listening to the rain hitting the windows. It was dark in the room except from the light from various neon signs filtering in through the window. Every few minutes a car would drive by and Murph could see the shadows of the raindrops on the window on Connor's skin. 

Need born of their shared pain led Connor to place his hand on his brother's hip. Half his hand rested on the waistband of Murph's pants, but his thumb rested on warm skin. It reminded him that they were both alive. 

The first touch of lips to lips was sweet like the first blush, warm and without the sharp bite of alcohol. Full of emotions that flowed like warm spiced honey over hypersensitive nerves, the path eased by the motion of warm hands over warmer skin. It was the last thing between them that they had not told each other the full truth about. The lie would be ended tonight. 

Murphy was the first to reach for his brother, his calloused fingers sliding around the hard length of flesh hidden beneath worn boxers. "Destroy all which is a lie." 

"So that all which is the truth may flourish," Connor finished as his arms closed around his brother. He pulled them closer together, their bodies aligning and fitting together perfectly. The clothes that separated skin from skin were lost, pushed hurriedly out of the way. 

Murph reached for the bottle of lotion that they kept by the bed for late night jerk sessions and pumped some of the gel onto his hands. Connor gasped as the cool gel hit hot skin, followed by the warmth of his brother's hand. "Warm it up a little first, would ya?" 

"You'll thank me later," Murph replied with a hint of a smile as he brought their lips together again. Whatever response Connor would have made was lost as their tongues twisted together, bodies already moving into position. The first hot slide of Connor's cock into his brother had Murphy arching off the bed, whimpering quietly in the back of his throat. 

"You'll thank me later," Connor whispered as he came to a rest within Murph. His only answer was another whimper that ended in a soft moan. Then they both began to move. 

Slowly at first, then faster as pleasure built up. Need starting to take over as Connor buried himself within his brother, their moans blending together. Connor's not sure when he first reached for his brother's cock, only that one moment it's in his hand. The skin warm and soft beneath his fingertips, the tip already moist as he started stroking. 

Then all that mattered was the pleasure they could give one another. For a brief moment Connor wondered if Murphy would feel all the things he felt right now when Murphy took him, and the thought sent him over. His balls clenching tightly as his hips sealed themselves to Murphy's ass and he came, spurting warm and deep into his brother. 

A smile crossed his lips when he felt warm fluid seeping over his hand and Murph shaking beneath him. The small, telltale hitch of his breath had Connor thrusting into him one last time. They remained there, bodies sealed together before finally looking at each other. 

"I'm not going to thank you," Connor whispered, his breath warm against Murphy's lips. 

"You don't need to," his brother whispered back as their arms wrapped around one another. Their gratitude was already being spoken through their skin in the way they hung onto each other after their orgasms were long over and they both had gone soft.   
 

* * *

  


One year later 

Two men stumbled into a tattoo parlor, laughing and drunk. It was obvious from the way they moved together that they knew each other well. Perhaps too well to the discerning person. The tattoo artist didn't particularly care. Nor did he recognize them from the year before, not until he saw their hands. 

The tattoos this time were a bit different. Each got their brother's name tattooed over his heart -- a brand no less binding, no less demanding than the words written across their hands. A way to complete the bond between them. Their blood already flowed in each other's veins, but now their past and their future would be met as one. 

 


End file.
